


We will always found our way back to each other

by shumsunshine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Catarina Loss Friendship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Engaged Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss Friendship, a lot of fluff, post-Edom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsunshine/pseuds/shumsunshine
Summary: After they came back from Edom, Magnus and Alec just spend some time, together, away from everyone else.





	We will always found our way back to each other

Alec was leaning against the door frame, exhausted but still focusing completely on Catarina who was examining his fiancé after their little trip in Edom. Alec crossed his arms on his chest and just observed Catarina for a little while, her blue flames travelling over Magnus’ sleeping body. Sleeping, Alec repeated in his head, not unconscious. He’s going to wake up soon. Alec sighed and step away from the door, walking closer to Magnus and Catarina when she stopped her spell.

“How is he?” 

“He’s great, Alec. His magic is back in his body. He will need a lot of rest but he’s going to be fine.” 

Alec finally let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and let his eyes watched over his future husband.

“And the magic, it...it won’t do the same thing as Lorenzo’s?”

“No, it only happened because it was Lorenzo’s magic. It gets his own magic back, so no more seizures.” 

“No more seizures.” Alec repeated.

Catarina shook her head smiling and leaned on to kiss her best friend’s forehead before looking at Alec. She pouted when she saw the dark circles under his eyes and the cuts he had on his face.

“Let me.” She whispered before raising her hand.

When she healed his cuts, Alec sighed, closing his eyes and thanked her with a soft smile.

“You need rest too. The both of you so I don’t want you on the field for another 2 weeks. Got it?” She asked, like a mother.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere without him by my side for a long moment. But, I can still write reports, right?” 

“You damn Shadowhunters and your reports.” Catarina sighed. “Yes, you can, but on your bed or your couch.” 

Alec nodded and Catarina pressed his shoulder with a sympathetic smile. 

“Take care of the both of you, Alec.”

He nodded once again and she let her hand slipped from his shoulder, caressing softly his arm before leaving his bedroom, closing the door after her. Alec rubbed his hands together, ruffling his hair with one before stepping out of his clothes to take a sweat pants and a shirt before getting under the cover next to Magnus who was still sleeping. He put one arm around Magnus’ waist and put his chest against Magnus’ back, resting his hand on Magnus’ chest to feel his hear beats. Even in his sleep, Magnus cuddled closer to Alec and after a few minutes, Alec fell asleep. 

Alec woke up later that day when he felt soft fingers caressing his cheek, the cold of rings against his skin. He blinked a few times, opening slowly his eyes and smiling softly when he finally saw his fiancé’s face smiling at him.

“Hi.” Alec whispered with a hoarse voice from his sleep.

“Hi.” Magnus whispered back, continuing his soft caresses.

“How are you feeling?” Alec asked after coughing to clear his voice.

“I’m perfectly fine, Alexander. I’m back here, with my magic, with you.”

Alec smiled at that and leaned on to peck Magnus’ lips before rubbing their noses together. The younger took Magnus’ hand in his and observed the Lightwood’s ring still resting on his ring finger. He looked up and a softer smile took place on his face when he saw Magnus’ cat eyes on full display. 

“Beautiful.” He whispered, caressing Magnus’ blushing cheek slowly. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, my dear fiancé.” Magnus said, smiling like a child at Christmas.

“By the Angel, I love hearing you saying this word.” Alec confessed before snuggling closer to Magnus who just put his hand behind Alec’s back to keep him close to him while the younger was focused on drawing the Love and Wedded Union runes on Magnus’ chest. 

Alec looked up and Magnus just leaned on to kiss Alec, softly and lovingly before resting his forehead against Alec’s black hair. His other hand came to rest on Alec’s neck, slowly caressing his skin and especially the Deflect rune he loved more than any other runes. 

“What do you say we get out of New-York for a little while?” Magnus asked in a soft voice.

“But Catarina said we should rest in bed for at least two weeks.” Alec answered, lifting himself a little to look at his fiancé.

“We can rest in bed, in Hawaii, or Tokyo, or literally anywhere else you want. As much as I love them, we need some time away from our friends.” Magnus said, smiling.

“You mean Clary and Jace when you say that, don’t you?” Alec understood, smiling too.

“You have to admit they’re causing a lot of troubles.” 

Alec nodded and kissed Magnus’ cheek before agreeing.

“Fine, when do you want to leave?” 

“We could stay a week here, resting and healing, spending some time with your mother and Luke, Izzy, Catarina and Sweetpea. I also need to check on Raphael.”

“That works for me. And then, you portaled the both of us to Hawaii?” 

“You want to go there?”

Alec nodded and rested his arms on Magnus’ chest. 

“And where will we be going for our honeymoon, then?” Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow.

“We could go anywhere you want, as long as I’m with you, it will be perfect.” Alec confessed, smiling when Magnus’ muscular arms surrounded his waist. 

“Sap.” Magnus teased.

“You love it.” Alec replied, winking.

“I do, and I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

Magnus looked at the ring on his ring finger and let his thumb caressing it before concentrating his observation on his beautiful fiancé, resting on top of him. 

“Thank you for bringing me back from here.” Magnus whispered, tightening his grip on Alec.

“I told you, Magnus. No matter what. We will always found our way back to each other.” 

Magnus smiled softly at him, putting away his left hand to rest it against Alec’s cheek before leaning on and kissing him with love and promises. Alec kissed him back with the same softness and took Magnus’ hand in his, looking at it and kissing the ring surrounding his ring finger.


End file.
